devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17
Chapter 17: Ambush of Devils Synopsis There are strange rumors related to the contractors of darkness. Are they really true? While I got more and more worried about it, a stranger came into Yuki's office in a hurry. Dialogue (Office) Yuki: Hey, did you hear about it? You: You mean the devil's attack? I searched the Web, but it's hard to believe devils attacked people in a place with light and then disappeared. Yuki: Those contractors of darkness and their devils could have done it. Like how we can walk around in the dark. You: We're in big trouble if it's true. It means that not even light can protect people safely. Yuki: I don't think many devils can come deep into the light, just as we can't go very deep into the dark. You: I hope that's true. Minagawa: Hey! We have a problem. You: Minagawa? What's wrong? Minagawa: Devils are attacking Back Alley now. Shuhei and others are defending, but there are too many devils. You: What? I didn't get any call...Oops, sorry. My battery went dead. Anyway, is it true? It's at the outskirts, but Back Alley is still inside the city. How can devils attack? Are there many of them? Minagawa: We don't have time to talk. I'll go look for other contractor who didn't get the message. Please hurry. You: Got it. Be careful. If devils are in other places in the city, it could be much more dangerous. Minagawa: I'm more worried about you, Contactor. I've got to go now. You there, devil lady, you be careful, too. You: We should hurry. Looks like the rumor was true. Yuki: Let's go. (alley) You: A devil...in a place like this? Thamyris: Ugh...You all die. Legion: Yeah, scream more! (Battle start, Thamyris) (Battle start, Legion) You: Are we done now? Yuki: Devils are only active in the dark. How could they have come into the city? You: I think these were the last of them. We made it. Shuhei: Hey, long time no see. You: Again? It hasn't been that long. By the way, are you all right? Shuhei: Thanks. I'm okay thanks to other contractors here who helped me. You: No, it's my fault that I didn't check my battery. But what really happened here? Yuki: Yeah, how could the devils come here? Shuhei: That's what we want to know. Devils can't come here because they lose their darkness when exposed to light. Did something happen to the darkness? Yuki: There are way too many devils to assume that. Have you seen any strange contractors nearby? Shuhei: Strange contractors? What do you mean? Yuki: Like contractors with darkness in them... Shuhei: Nice try devil lady, but we humans can't have darkness in us. You: ... Shuhei: The devils' behavior was certainly different this time, though. So different from what they used to be like. Devils usually work alone, but these ones were like an army. they seemed very organized. They went after contractors and their devils at the same time. They normally don't pay much attention to contractors. What happened to them? You: Organized...like an army. Shuhei: What? Got something on your mind? You: I just get the feeling that Orochi might have awoken from 10 years of sleep. Am I going too far with this? Shuhei: Yes, you definitely are. Besides, it's all just a theory that he's been asleep. You: It's not just a hunch. In fact, I met a devil a while ago, and she told me that Orochi will regain his power. I didn't know what that meant then, but maybe it's true. Shuhei: Hmm... Yuki: It's true. Don't you remember what I said when we first met? You: Right! Yuki: Do you remember, or are you just pretending? You: Not that. The people of the village in S1...Devils of darkness are attacking people in the city where there's light. You think the villagers are okay? Yuki: We should head over there quick. Something worries me. Shuhei: Hey, are you going into S1 now? I don't know what you're after, but don't. We took care of devils here, but there are still some left in the city. If they all came from S1, there might be devils that deeper in the dark roaming in S1. It's too dangerous to go there at a time like this. You: I know, but that's why we need to hurry. I'll catch you later. Shuhei: Hey! What's going on? Orochi's revival...? Next Chapter Category:Story